eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4037/4038 (20 July 2010)
Synopsis Ronnie organises a girls’ trip wedding dress shopping. Glenda attempts to thwart Peggy from accompanying them, but Peggy cottons onto the ploy and arranges for them to meet at her friend Olive’s bridal shop. Back at the Vic, as Ronnie has her dress fitted, talk turns to Archie. Ronnie bristles as Peggy talks glowingly about him. Unable to listen, Ronnie flees, ripping her dress as she runs. Confiding in Roxy about Archie, Ronnie explains that she can’t ‘deal with it’. Realising that Ronnie’s talking about the abuse, Roxy goes cold. She listens in sheer disbelief as Ronnie details the abuse. With Roxy refusing to believe what she’s hearing, Ronnie shouts that Archie raped her. She turns to see Peggy, Glenda and Jack who have heard everything. Keen to make Syed feel the flat is his too, Christian suggests they buy new furniture. Choosing a bed, Syed grows uncomfortable as the burly salesman banters with them. Sure that he’s laughing at them, Syed storms off. Christian later reassures him. Clearly missing his brother, Tamwar tentatively approaches Syed. Tamwar’s horrified when Zainab arrives with Syed’s belongings to be thrown away. Zainab’s chastised as Tamwar reminds her that their problems are petty in comparison to Libby’s. Lucas arranges a visit from the funeral director. They all shift uncomfortably as they’re asked to choose a coffin. Lucas suggests they keep things plain as Denise wasn’t a showy person, but Libby insists they choose something special. To Lucas’ displeasure, Patrick backs her up. Patrick’s uncomfortable when Libby asks him to write the eulogy at the funeral. Struggling to come to terms with Denise’ death, Patrick begins to unravel. Abi upsets Jordan when she says how sorry she feels for Ben. Abi’s charmed when Darren flatters her in an effort to cheer her up. With Ronnie’s secret about Archie’s abuse hanging in the air, Peggy, Glenda, Jack and Roxy digest what they’ve heard. Unwilling to believe Archie was capable of such allegations; Roxy is adamant that Ronnie is lying. As Ronnie details the abuse Roxy can bear it no longer and attacks her. Sure that Glenda would have been aware of the abuse had it really taken place, a furious Roxy leaves. Peggy probes Glenda; eager to find out if she was turning a blind eye to what went on. Glenda maintains her innocence and Peggy leaves, sceptical. Ronnie’s comforted to know that Jack believes her, but is mortified when Glenda stirringly suggests that Peggy doesn’t. Ronnie confronts Peggy. Put on the spot, Peggy’s forced to admit she thinks Ronnie’s lying. Glenda watches on as Ronnie leaves; devastated. Unable to process his grief, Patrick’s emotions turn to anger, and he packs up Denise’s belongings; branding them rubbish. Patrick tells Libby he hasn’t had time to write the eulogy. Distressed by Patrick’s behaviour, Libby breaks down. Kim arrives to comfort her and take control. With Kim suspicious of him and unconvinced that Denise would ever have left her family, Lucas is put on edge. Patrick confides in Jim about his feelings of impotency since Denise’s death. Bravado talking, Patrick claims the girls aren’t his responsibility. Returning home, Patrick coldly says he wants them all gone after the funeral. Christian asks to learn about Syed’s faith, in an effort to understand him. At Mosque, Tamwar is appalled to see Christian arrive. Incensed, Masood warns Christian to keep away from his family. Syed is horrified on hearing what Christian did, but recognises the good intention behind it. Abi attempts to impress Darren, but he’s oblivious. Jodie and Darren’s date is hampered when Abi decides to gatecrash. Credits Main cast *Actor as Character Category:Episode Category:2010 Episodes Category:Hour-long Episodes